Akasuki
Background Akasuki is a shinobi from konohagakure Part I Thunder Bandits Arc Sato has finally become a genin and his teamates are Yui Haruno and Akasuki but his sensei is Katasuke they went around telling each other a little about them but of course Sato was late so when he did arrive he instantly started talking trash to Katasuke who challenged him to a fight Katasuke won with ease and told Sato that they will have there first mission to the Land of Lightning! The next day they leave for their mission, when they arrive to the land of lightning about a day later Katasuke goes around to get information but Sato ventures off from Yui and Akasuki just by luck Sato runs into the Bandits and confronts them only to get kidnapped! Sato then free's himself and take down the Bandits all by himself after finding out they were gonna take out the Raikage. Sato then sees the rest of his team as they catch up to him but the next the Masked Mann Sato fought before appears and this time he gives Sato a Curse Mark and then retreats. The Chunin Exam Arc When they return back to the Hidden Leaf Village, Sato can't move so Katasuke takes Sato to see the Hokage. Once they make it to the Hokage he immediately notices the Mark on Sato's arm and puts a seal around it to stop it from draining Sato's Chakra! The Hokage then says he will watch Sato from now on. The next few mission the team does without Sato while he is resting. Then on the day of the Chunin exams Sato almost didn't make I think in time but showed up. In the first round he was able to use his Sharingan to cheat on the written test in the second round he was able to use his Byakugan with ease and various ninjutsu! During the final round Team Katasuke went first and Sato almost showed up to late, but Sato made it on time and took out two of the three members of the oposing team by himself but before he could fight he last one a massive tremble happend from immense Chakra pressure in the air when they looked up they saw it was a person causing this and he was after Sato! Retrieval Arc This person was not an ordinary one it was an Ōtsutsuki and they wanted Sato for his Chakra and Dojutsu! Countless Jonin tried to take down the Ōtsutsuki but they couldn't the other kage had there hands busy saving people so the Hokage Chizuru took his stand and fought to protect his student and was the only person to put a decent fight against the Ōtsutsuki but lost and died. Chizuru final words to his student were sentimental and made Sato anger peak to a whole other level and Sato went heads on with the Ōtsutsuki and he almost destroyed the whole arena but Sato lost. One thing Sato did before he got taken away is use his Sharingan and tell Yui and Akasuki in a genjutsu that he loves them and for them not to come after Sato! Part II Kazekage Arc Team Katasuke gets a mission to find the new Hokage after three years of trials and tribulations. Personality Akauski is normally the less talkative one of Team Katasuke. Akasuki seems to have a lot of trust in Sato Uzumaki! Appearance He wears a long sleeve back shirt with white fur around his neck and white pants with black hightop shinobi sandals. Abilities Akasuki knows Fire Release. Ninjutsu Akasuki seems to know multiple long range Fire Release techniques Nature Transformation Kenjutsu and Physical Prowess Stats Trivia